When She Was Bad
by CaRiNeSs
Summary: Dimitri told Rose he didn't love her anymore.  She decides to have some fun...


Quick one shot that I wrote... I didn't proof read it so I'm sure it's horrible.

No Beta and I own nothing...

Tell me what you think!

* * *

When She Was Bad

Rose checked her reflection one last time in the mirror. Sure, she looked slutty, she knew she did. That was just the look she was going for tonight. Dimitri had told her he didn't love her anymore. That was fine, she could handle it.

Rose had a boyfriend anyway, she didn't need Dimitri. Adrian was a Moroi, a Royal Moroi at that. He had money and could give her anything she wanted. She didn't need a too tall dhampir that use to be Strigoi. She was Rose Hathaway, THE Rose Hathaway, badass Rose Hathaway.

The dress she had picked out for the occasion was black and tight. It ended mid-thigh and the top came down to her belly button in a V. The back was non-existent except for the small skirt coving most of her ass. If anyone thought the dress she wore the night of the lust charm was risky, wait till they saw her now. Her hair was wild and loose in a freshly fucked look and she was going commando tonight. The four-inch stilettos added length to her already long legs and she knew that any man that saw her would be happy to have them wrapped around him.

That was exactly what she was going for. Tonight she was going to let loose and be free, tonight she was going to be herself for once. She wasn't going to worry about Lissa or her guardian duties, hell she didn't really have any guardian duties, as she still hadn't been assigned to anyone and she was still pissed off at Lissa for keeping her away from Dimitri.

She had been sipping on straight vodka since she had gotten back to her room in guest housing after Dimitri had told her his love had faded. At first she had cried that he didn't love her anymore. Then she decided that she wasn't going to let it get to her. Now, half a fifth later, she was excited about the prospects of the night.

Before she thought too much more about the dress she was wearing, she left her room, vodka bottle in hand and went to find her man.

Said man happened to be at a café with Christian, Lissa, Mia, Eddie, and Dimitri, having coffee. How boring. Dimitri of course had his security detail following him. Rose grinned as she walked by them, an extra sway to her hips.

"Was I not invited to the party?" Rose asked in a sultry voice as she winked at Mikhail and another of Dimitri's guards. She had to admit, they were hot.

"Rose, what are you doing here? And wow, I didn't know you still had that dress." Lissa asked as Rose walked by her towards Adrian. Every man in the café had turned to look at Rose, Christian included.

"I thought tonight was a good night to party." Rose's words were already slurring as she took another swig from the bottle and sat down on Adrian's lap. He had been stunned and hadn't said anything until she leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "hello lover." Her tongue swirled inside of his ear for a moment before Rose leaned back and looked around. Dimitri was staring intently at her with his guardian mask firmly in place. _Of course he wouldn't show any emotions, he is a cold-hearted jerk. _

Rose shook the thought out of her head and looked back at Adrian who had wrapped his arms around her, "What's up babe?"

Rose purred, "I think I can feel what's up." She wiggled her hips into Adrian's lap and he groaned. "Want to go do something about that?" Rose didn't even try to be quiet about what she was asking Adrian. Normally he wasn't embarrassed so easily but Rose was going a bit overboard.

"Umm… I think you have had a little bit much to drink." Adrian attempted to take the bottle out of her hand.

"You're telling me that I should stop?" Rose laughed now as she stood up from Adrian's lap. "That's a laugh. You are usually two sheets to the wind and you think I should stop."

"Rose, what's wrong?" Lissa tried this time, sending feelings of worry though the bond.

"Fuck you Lissa. Fuck all of this. I don't need anyone telling me what to do and when to do it. You can take your holier than thou attitude and stuff it. Maybe Dimitri wants someone to look after him but I don't."

"Rose…" Adrian tried again.

"NO!" Rose yelled, "All of you can go to hell. Adrian, it was fun while it lasted but I guess you are too much of a stick in the mud too. We're done. Now, I am going to go find someone who is more fun to hang out with tonight, someone who isn't trying to be my mother."

Rose walked away towards the door. Dimitri finally decided to do something as she was leaving and stepped in front of her. "Rose, you're drunk. If this is about what I said earlier…"

Before Dimitri could finish, Rose slapped him right across the face. "God Dimitri, you are so fucking vain. Not everything is about you. Maybe I just want to be me for once. I get it okay? You just wanted to fuck me then move on. I guess it would have all turned out the same way anyway huh? Now if you will excuse me, I have find someone new to fuck since obviously Adrian isn't man enough to do it." With that being said, Rose walked around Dimitri and out the door leaving everyone in the café within earshot in shock.

Dimitri was momentarily stunned by not only her hitting him but her words, _did she really think that that was all she was?_ His face immediately contorted into a pained expression as he watched her walk away.

Lissa had a sad look on her face at knowing what her friend was going through while Adrian and Christian had shocked expressions. They had both known that Rose was in love with Dimitri but neither of them realized that their relationship had gone that far.

"This is your fault Belikov! Rose was perfectly fine until you came back from the dead. Now she has gone crazy!" Adrian yelled at Dimitri who was just staring at the door that Rose had walked out of.

"Alright guys, standing around isn't going to help Rose. Let's go get her." Lissa started walking towards the door after Rose.

Rose took one more swig from the nearly empty bottle of vodka and then walked back to her room. She took out a small flask she had for just such occasions and poured the rest of the alcohol into it. She then walked back across court to the nightclub area. There was a line outside of one of the bars but she knew she could get in. She walked straight up to the front of the line and gave the bouncer her man-eater smile. She was quickly ushered inside in front of the people still standing in line.

Looking around she spotted Jesse Zelkos. She had always thought he was hot. Why not make tonight his night. The booze was blocking the memories of him hurting Lissa and spreading rumors about her. Right now, she really didn't care; right now she just wanted someone to hold her.

_I Can Tell _by 504 Boyz started playing and Rose laughed. _Perfect song. _She walked up to Jesse and pulled the girl that had been grinding up against him off of him.

"Hey." The girl looked at Rose. She was moroi and short. She kind of reminded Rose of Mia. Rose gave the girl a go-to-hell look and she immediately turned to walk off. Rose smiled up at Jesse as she took the girls place.

_You ain't gotta say too much from the look in your eyes I can tell you want to fuck._

_And you ain't gotta call me your boo. Just as bad as you wanna fuck I wanna fuck too._

Rose laughed as she looked into Jesse's eyes. The message she was sending to him was loud and clear. He pulled her body towards his and slowly began to grind his body against hers, suggestively swaying to the music that was blaring.

"This is a surprise." Jesse's husky voice whispered in her ear.

"I want fun. You were always fun." Rose smiled back.

Jesse's lips immediately went to Rose's neck and his fangs began to crazy the tender flesh. Jesse paused for a moment as he noticed the people who had just walked in the door. "Your Russian slave driver isn't going to get angry with me is he?" His words were slurred as he had obviously had a few too many as well but Rose could hear the fear laced through what he said.

Rose looked towards the door where Dimitri, Lissa, Adrian, Christian, Mia, and Eddie had just walked in. "Nope. He has no say in anything I do anymore. He isn't my mentor and I am not longer a student."

Jesse just nodded and pulled Rose even closer if possible. His hands slide in the back of her dress and started rubbing her bare skin.

Rage covered Dimitri's face but Rose was oblivious to it as she continued to dance against Jesse.

"We've got to do something. We can't just let her throw herself at Jesse." Lissa exclaimed as she turned to the group.

"I suggest Christian go talk to her." Eddie declared. Everyone else in the group turned to look at him with a confused expression.

"Me?" Christian asked, "Rose doesn't even like me."

"That's my point. Maybe you can talk to her. She has already bitched out Adrian and Dimitri and she would just try to fight me if I talked to her. You are moroi so maybe you could talk to her."

"It just might work." Lissa said hopeful that Christian could calm her down.

Christian felt defeated but decided he would do this for Lissa. He knew how much Rose meant to her and while he might not be with Lissa right now, he still loved her and wanted to do anything he could for her.

"Okay." Was his simply reply as he turned towards the dance floor. He felt like he was intruding on a private moment with the way Jesse and Rose were practically humping on the dance floor but got up the nerve to tap on her shoulder.

Rose sighed as she felt someone tap on her shoulder. When she turned around, she was shocked to see Christian. "Can I cut in?" he asked politely as he stepped up to Jesse.

"Hey man, I was dancing with her." Jesse put his hand up to Christian.

Christian simply spread fire around Jesse's hand. Jesse got the point and stepped away but not before pulling Rose close and whispering in her ear, "find me later."

"As if, you wimp." Rose said and turned to Christian. "What do you want?"

"How about a dance?" Christian asked, his voice cracking, he was always just a little scared of Rose.

Rose got an evil grin on her face and pulled Christian's body towards hers, "Sure, if you think you can keep you."

Rose began to grind against Christian then. Obviously she was good with any guy that wanted to fill her up. She grabbed Christian's hands and slid them to her butt. Her hot core started rubbing against Christian's thigh that had was between her legs.

"Rose…" Christian started to speak in her ear. His voice was horse. He had never thought of Rose in the way he was thinking of her now. He could feel that she wasn't wearing panties under the straps of material that she was calling a dress.

"Christian." Rose purred as she smiled up at him. "What's the problem? You are single, I'm single. We can have fun."

"You're drunk. Lissa is watching. I don't think this is a good idea."

"Good, she can be with Dimitri whenever she wants, I want you right now." Rose pulled Christian's face closer to her as she pressed her chest against his body. Before she could get any closer to his face, Christian was immediately pulled backwards, away from Rose. A growling Dimitri replaced him, pulling Rose's body against his own.

"You are the only person who can test my control like this." His voice was husky and full of passion.

"What the fuck do you want? I thought you didn't love me anymore." Rose scowled at him but didn't push his body away as it ground against hers.

"You shouldn't be dancing with Jesse or Christian and especially not fucking Jesse Zelkos."

"What difference does it make to you Comrade? I can dance with whomever I want. You have no control over me!" Rose tried to push him away but Dimitri held her body intimately against his own. She had no room to move.

"Did they make you feel like this? Has any guy ever made you feel this good?" Dimitri asked, running his hands down her back and slipping them just inside the thin fabric. He pulled Rose against him again, gently squeezing her bare ass. She could feel his hardness pressing into her hip and she felt her body respond. He felt it too as he pressed her body down onto his thigh. "Can anyone make you want them this much?" He was glad it was dark in the room and no one could see exactly what he was doing. He wasn't quite sure what came over him but Rose could lead him over the edge at any moment. He was boarding on aggression when Rose finally kissed him.

Her tongue slid into his mouth and danced against his own. Rose leaned back with a smile gracing her lips, "Who knew you could dance. But does this really change anything? We were always good at this stuff. It's the rest of the stuff that seems to make us fall apart. We always fight and I can't continue to love you when you don't love me. That's why I needed tonight. I didn't plan on running into you."

"I lied Rose. I love you so much that it hurts. I just couldn't bare being with you when I had done so many bad things to you. But I think that tonight you have proved that I can't bare being without you. I'm sorry. You were never just a piece of ass. You are mine."

Rose sobered at his words and stopped moving as she looked up into his eyes, "you love me?"

"I never stopped. Even when I was Strigoi, I was obsessed with you. You are my other half Rose. You complete me. Seeing you with Adrian or Jesse or hell even Christian just now hurts me so much. Not to mention all the guys staring at you in the dress, I want to kill them."

"I guess it only matters who I go home with though huh?" Rose said, smiling at Dimitri.

"As long as it's me, I'm good."

Rose grinned, "take me home cowboy, I think I'm ready for bed."

"Thank goodness." Dimitri took off his duster and placed it over Rose's scantily clad body. He placed an arm over her shoulders and walked her towards the door.

Rose caught sight of Lissa. She knew she was mad at how she had been dancing with Christian but was relieved to see Christian with his arms around her. Lissa sent through the bond, _I'm sorry about everything, Rose._

Rose smiled back.

_Tomorrow I will apologize to Lissa, Adrian and Christian. Tonight, tonight is about me and Dimitri. _With a last wave towards her friends, Rose and Dimitri disappeared with only his guardians in tow.

_Tonight didn't turn out how I thought it would, it turned out better._ Rose pulled her flask out of her dress and took another swig.

"Where the hell were you hiding that?" Dimitri asked, wondering where she could have hidden it. His hands had been all over her and he had no idea she had had a flask on her.

Rose laughed, "If you're lucky, I just might show ya." Rose then ran off, towards Dimitri's room.

Dimitri laughed and ran after her, "oh you are definitely gonna show me, that's a given." He caught up to her and picked her up bridal style as he ran the rest of the way towards guest housing.

The last thing they heard before they closed the door was one of the guardians murmuring "lucky bastard."

Dimitri chortled. He knew that that statement was true. Rose was his and he was going to make sure she stayed that way.

* * *

So? Did it suck? I wasn't sure how to end it so that's what happened... Please read my other stuff if you haven't...it's way better!


End file.
